Unknown days
by Hexfire
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are to be married soon and the young green eyed rosette seems to be even more anxious than Sasuke.With many drastic plans coming up in preparation will the young couple be able to spend time together?Will Sasuke be able to handle a kin?
1. Sakura's angst

_**This is my first fanfic to be published and it is about Sasuke and is some NaruHina and as I progress in the story maybe I will have more couple pairings as well. I have written other fanfics, but I never got around to typing them because they're so long. Anywayz, hope you enjoy this.**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own Naruto unfortunately, that's Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's job. If I did then there would be a lot of drama. This fanfiction is a fanmade work and is in no way associated with Kishimoto-sensei or any copyrighted claims on Naruto.**_

**Now with that out of the way enjoy the show. (Story ^w^)**

_**Chapter 1: Sakura's angst**_

_*****Regular POV *****_

Sakura rustled in the covers of her soft bed and felt the morning Sun's rays blind her Jade orbs. She covered her mouth as she yawned, outstretching her limbs to shake off her sleep. She glanced beside her to find the clock to read 11:07 am.

Sakura groggily got out of bed and she headed for the bathroom to take a shower and to get ready for the rest of the day. When she got out of the shower she put on a towel and went over to her dresser. Sakura was in the middle of doing her hair when she heard the front door bell to her apartment ring.

"Who could that be?," she said to nobody in particular. She opened the door to find Sasuke standing at her doorstep leaning against the railing. "Hey Sakura-chan." He said as he glanced towards her. She smiled playfully at him. " are you doing here Sasuke-kun?"She asked catching his eye.

_*****Sasuke's POV*****_

"What I can't talk to my fiancée?" I asked smiling at Sakura. I could see the beginnings of a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Oh please, you're just the same as ever, Sasuke-kun." She smiled warmly at me.

"Well, what are you doing here anyway?"Sakura asked quickly looking at the clock. I eyed Sakura with a puzzled and expectant expression. "I wanted to spend some time with you, it seems like we're always busy. Especially since you always seem to be with Tsunade-sama at the Hospital." I said meekly.

"Oh, I didn't know you felt that way. I suppose your right. Hold on, let me contact Lady Tsunade. " Suddenly Sakura performed a ninjutsu styled technique that transported us to Lady Tsunade's office. When we arrived there pink cherry blossoms swirled around us and disappeared into white smoke. "Oh it's you, Sakura-onna. May I help you?" Tsunade instinctively asked looking up from a mountain high pile of paper.

Sakura stepped forward and locked eyes with Tsunade. "Well I was thinking that maybe…since I usually work extra hours, I wanted to know if-" Tsunade interrupted," Of course you can take a day off. Take the rest of the weekend off. Just don't beat around the bush, Sakura-onna. " She smiles, "I'm sure you have things you want to do." She briefly glances at me, winking.

Sakura smiles a teethe grin and says, "Arigatou, Tsunade-sensei." "Oh one more thing, I need you on Monday so make sure to come in. **Jaa mata (See you later.)**" We both bowed to the 5th Hokage and led the way out through the door. When we finally left the building I decided to look at my gothic watch. It read 12:26 pm. "Sakura-chan, what do you want to do, now that you got that out of the way?" I asked her.

_*****Sakura's POV*****_

I thought for a moment, but was clueless on what I wanted. "Hmm…..whatever comes to mind. I'm not completely sure. We could go to the Konoha hot springs or something." I suggested looking around. "I know what we can do." I felt Sasuke grab my arm and flung me onto his back. "Hold on." He smiled. I clutched his back firmly wondering where he was taking me. The wind violently tossed my hair as Sasuke-kun hopped from roof to roof throughout Konoha until we got to the opposite end of town.

He kept me on his back until we reached a door. I looked up and eyed the run-down and over-grown surface of the building. I slid off his back and watched as he knocked 3 consecutive times in what seemed to be a code. Suddenly a panel in the doorway slid open and I saw two familiar blue eyes peer through the hole. "What's the password?" I heard the voice ask. Sasuke opened the door sneering. "You're such a **Baka (idiot), **Naruto. The knock is the password, plus you and Hinata are the only ones here, right?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's in the study reading some scrolls. Come on in." Naruto welcomed us into the tattered building. "If you're wondering what this is Sakura-chan, it's a clubhouse I and Emo here made when we were younger. Lady Tsunade actually said my parents used to live here before my dad became the 4th Hokage. Of course no one actually knew where they resided, except for Pervy Sage, Jiraiya-sensei. " Naruto explained as I followed Sasuke-kun into the main room. It was moderately large and it had chairs and couches surrounding a wooden coffee table in the center. I looked out into the hallway and saw a corridor leading up to some doors. I heard pages flip from a distant room and I looked into the room Naruto had disappeared into. Books and scrolls cascaded the small room making it seem like a tornado had hit and flung articles of paper everywhere.

"Oh hey, Sakura-san." I heard Hinata's soft voice say from one side of the room. I put on a smile. "Hey, Hinata-san, how are you?" I glanced over at the yellow and black book she was reading. "What book is that?" I heard Naruto ask before I was able to respond. Hinata looked up. "It's a book I found in your room Naruto. Ichi-Ichi by Lord Jiraiya." Hinata said as a light blush crept onto her face. "Oh...Um—that was just something Kakashi-sensei left earlier when—he- he stopped by, yeah that's it." Naruto stuttered from embarrassment trying to find the right words. I sat down on a couch that was across from Hinata, grabbing a book that was on the coffee table in front of me. The book didn't have a title so I opened it up to look inside.

It had pictures of previous Hokage and different facts on jutsus and such. Suddenly I felt a warmth cling to my side. I looked beside me and it was Sasuke. He put his arm around me and looked at what I was reading. "What's that," he asked. "I'm not sure myself. I guess it's a book of facts and information about Konoha." I explained to him. I flipped a few pages and regretted doing the act. On that very page was the title, "The Uchiha Massacre," and underneath that showed a picture of the old Uchiha crest sign that was on top of the area that Sasuke's dead clan had resided in. Sasuke's grip on me tightened and he glanced at the page. I turned my head and looked up at him, our eyes meeting in the process. I closed the book and put it back on the table. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to remind you." I said.

_*****Sasuke's POV*****_

I turned from Sakura and took her hand gently. "It's not your fault, Sakura-chan. Things like that can't be forgotten, but the wounds can be mended. I'm content with what I have now, and that's you. I would never let anything happen to you, Sakura-chan." I pecked her forehead. She leaned her head against me and smiled softly. I looked up and noticed Naruto holding a sleeping Hinata. He gave me a glance. "It's getting late Sasuke, I'm taking Hinata so you can lock up when you leave the clubhouse. Bye Sakura. See ya tomorrow Sasuke." Naruto said as he left the study. I watched the back of him until he was out of sight. I felt Sakura nestle her head on my shoulder. When I glanced down Sakura's eyelids appeared to be getting heavy. I watched her yawn and try to keep herself awake. "You look just about ready to fall asleep." I grinned at her.

I gently got up, and picked up Sakura in my arms. I walked into the main room closing the door to the study behind me. I gently placed Sakura onto her feet and bent over for her to put her arms around me in order to carry her on my back like earlier. Sakura sleepily rested herself on my back and I secured my arms around her legs so she wouldn't fall. I opened the front door and felt the fresh spring air blow around me. The moon was high in the sky and my apartment was close by. I felt Sakura's grip tighten around my neck as I walked by the dark alley ways in the shady part of Konoha. "Hmm…Sasuke, how much longer to your apartment?" I heard her unsteady voice ask. "It's a couple more blocks down." I answered her. "Nothing's going to happen, Sakura-chan." I tried to reassure her.

When we finally reached my door I heard Sakura's soft breathing, which meant she was finally asleep. I got out my key and fiddled with the lock under the dim street light, while at the same time balancing Sakura on my back. I opened the aged silver door and closed it behind me. Flicking on the corridor light I headed upstairs to my bedroom. I gently placed Sakura onto my bed and turned to my closet to take of my jacket and shoes. I headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat since I never got to eat dinner. I peered into the fridge and decided to eat some instant ramen. Naruto would love to have this I thought. I put the container in the microwave and watched it heat up. I heard a sound come from the stairs and Sakura-chan appeared. "You hungry?" I asked her. She walked over to me and shrugged. "I guess so." She said. I smiled in her direction and handed her a bowl of instant ramen. "Here you go." I exclaimed.

We sat at the table in silence eating our dinner. Finally Sakura broke the silence and looked up at me. "Are you nervous at all, Sasuke-kun?" she asked suddenly. I glanced up at her with raised eyes. "About what?" I asked eating the last spoonfuls of my ramen. "Our wedding day. I mean it is coming up in a few weeks." Sakura said with a grin.

_**Author's Note: **_Hope you like the first chapter. I'll type up the next chapter and update soon so see you then. Until then,R&R ^^. 


	2. An Awkward occurrence

**This is the 2****nd**** chapter of Unknown Days. Updates will become more frequent depending on my schedule.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _**I don't own Naruto and unfortunately never will. This story has no association with the manga-ka or the anime companies that endorse Naruto. This fanfic is also fully fan-based. **_

**Chapter 2: An awkward occurrence**

_*****Sasuke's POV*****_

We sat at the table in silence eating our dinner. Finally Sakura broke the silence and looked up at me. "Are you nervous at all, Sasuke-kun?" she asked suddenly. I glanced up at her with raised eyes. "About what," I asked eating the last spoonfuls of my ramen. "Our wedding day, I mean it is coming up in a few weeks." Sakura said with a grin. I felt the water in my throat nearly threaten to exit my now dry lips.

I opened my mouth feeling nervous for some strange reason and searched for the right words. "Um...Sakura-chan...," I changed my expression. Sakura gave me a curious glance. "Be honest, Sasuke-kun." She said seeming to look right through my onyx eyes. "Hn, I feel just fine. Maybe I am a little nervous, but so what?" I shrugged.

"Someone sounds cranky." Sakura sang as she rose from her seat. I rolled my eyes playfully at my fiancée. "Not as cranky as you are in the morning." I smiled. "Is that so?" She turned. I got up and threw away the rest of the contents on the clear glass table. I glanced over at Sakura as she strolled towards the stairs.

_*****__****Sakura's POV*****_

"I'm going upstairs, then."I called towards a curious Sasuke. I took the steps one at a time trying to remember whether I had seen a familiar twinkle in that Uchiha's eye or not. A twinkle that I hadn't seen since he first proposed to me on that sunny afternoon by a brilliant ocean of different shades of marine blue. As soon as I reached the foot of that huge bed and let myself drop onto its black and red covers that cascaded down to the floor. The next thing I knew I felt a familiar body heat against my chilly skin.

I peered one eye open to find Sasuke perched against the headboard leaning back with his large warm hand playing with the strands of my cotton candy hair. I leaned my head against his shoulder and looked up at him with a warm grin. He returned the gesture. "You seem cold. Is it from being outside for a long time?"He asked.

He resided to his pillow and then peered at me, now lying on his stomach. "I feel a little chilly I suppose." I giggled shyly. Sasuke eyed me amusingly. "You suppose, Hn?" I felt his arms wrap around me. "You won't be cold after long." I heard him say as my face grew red. I felt his warm lips meet mine and my mouth tingled from the mix of hot and coldness of temperatures. When we parted I turned towards him and whispered playfully, "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke put on a puppy dog face in disappointment. "Aww...already?" He whined.

I gave him an amused smile. "Oh please, you'll live," And with that I clicked off the light and let that night's dreams flow into my head.

_*****Sasuke's POV*****_

When the warm rays of sunlight hit my tired face I knew it was morning. There were some mornings that I long awaited to get up for and other days that I didn't want to wake up at all. I slowly opened my eyes and heard the rushing of water coming from the bathroom that was a few feet away. I looked over at the unoccupied side of the bed and figured Sakura was taking a shower. I reluctantly gathered enough energy to get up and face this grueling day. I shuffled over to the glass doors that led out to the small balcony that overlooked the deep forest that I had fond memories of training as a young Genin. I was still deep in thought when I felt a warm hand find its way onto my neck. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. How are you feeling?" Sakura said cheerfully. "I'm fine. So what do you plan on doing today?" I said.

I watched Sakura pull open the only drawer that belonged to her on my dresser. "I'll tell you during breakfast." She said as she pecked my cheek and went downstairs to make breakfast. I got ready as I usually did each morning and I took the steps 2 at a time anxious to know what Sakura's plans were. When I entered the kitchen Sakura was turning the stove off and placed plates of pancakes onto the table and pulled out a chair for her to sit down. I joined her and started to eat. She glanced up at me and gave me a curious look. "What?" I asked. I figured she wanted to know why I seemed so anxious so I decided to give her a brief explanation. Sakura looked at the clock on the wall and made eye contact with me. "I have to go pick up some stuff from Lady Tsunade that Shizune has. So I have to leave." Sakura told me.

I gave her a disappointed look, but then I suddenly got an idea. Sakura started to wash the dishes before she left. I put my arms around her small waist, wrapping her into a tight hug from behind. "Sasuke-kun," I heard her giggle. I leaned my head on her shoulder making eye contact with her. "I want you to dress up in something nice later and I'll meet you at your apartment." I said with a grin. I studied her cute surprised expression and lightly brushed my lips against hers before releasing her. "What do you plan on doing?" She asked in thought. "Nothing that you have in mind, **tawainai (silly)**-chan." I said. Sakura playfully punched my arm and gave me another peck on the cheek as she headed for the doorway. "It'll be a surprise. Remember 6:30." I called to her as she skipped from roof to roof.

_**++Later that night ++**_

_*****Sakura's POV*****_

When it was a little after 6:30 I was ready waiting for the arrival of my dark Uchiha. I finally heard the doorbell ring and I fiddled with my shoulder length hair. When I opened the door I saw Sasuke's tall lengthy figure in the dim evening light. Sasuke seemed to be appealed in what I had chosen to wear because he was glancing at my outfit with a sly look. He gave me a small wink and I just amusingly smiled back. "Here put this on," Sasuke said as he tied a blindfold onto my head. "What's this for? You want our outing to be a surprise," I asked. "Hn," was his way of saying 'Yes' to my question I thought. After I heard Sasuke do a couple of hand signs, Sasuke transported us to another terrain. I could tell we were now on stairs leading up to a building. "Here let me take this off for you," was what Sasuke said to me. When I could finally see again I looked around at my surroundings. We were at one of the most prestigious dining places in all of the Konoha. It was called the Blue Star Leaf. Sasuke told the host 'Uchiha', our party name and he led us to a booth table that was set aside from everyone else's behind a curtain just like all the other tables for privacy. "Sasuke, you didn't have to all this, I'm still surprised we're even here." I said. Sasuke just smiled at me and gave me a loving glance. "What I can't take my lovely little cherry blossom out to somewhere special?" He laughed. I gave him a small blush, and looked around. "I wonder what else will happen tonight. I just saw Temari and Shikamaru over at another table."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but then a familiar face peered into our booth. "Yes hello, I will be your waiter tonight." The amused voice said. Sasuke met my eyes as we shared the same thought. What was our old sensei doing as our waiter? Kakashi gave us 2 navy blue menus laced with gold lettering.


End file.
